


I'll Give You What You Need

by PsychoStar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Alpha Derek, Biting, Blood, Blood Play, Childhood Trauma, Daddy Issues, Dom/sub, Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, S&M, Trauma, Underage Sex, graphic description of blood play, mentioned knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac always smelled of blood and one day Derek finds out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Give You What You Need

The first time Derek smells blood on Isaac he just scrunches his nose and tells Isaac to take a bath. He had assumed it was from yesterday’s fight with the bear that stumbled into town and Isaac has poor hygiene issues, like most teenagers. He never even thought twice about it, or the fact that Isaac hadn’t replied anything.

 

***

 

The second time it was right after practice, when Derek went to help him get up after Boyd knocked him down pretty badly. When the blood scent caught his nose he immediately turned to Boyd eyes angry and growled: “Hey! This is practice! Try and control your claws.”

 

***

 

The third time, however, Derek realized something was  wrong…

 

*** 

 

“Hey, Derek, Isaac fell asleep on your couch, do you want us to wake him and drive him home, or is it ok if he sleeps here?” Stiles walks onto Derek’s balcony to ask. They had a pack meeting, Boys and Peter already left, it was just Isaac, Scott and his circus monkey Stiles.

 

“Leave him be, if he wakes up and wants to leave running would be a better alternative to that piece of ass jeep you drive.”

 

“Yeah… well… what’s your muscle car compensating for?” Derek has to admit, most of the time he’s the one to rile Stiles up, but it’s always funny to see how frustrated he gets.

 

“Obviously, not any of my muscles.” Scott has to literally drag Stiles out of the room and Derek shakes his head at the immaturity.

 

He then looks at his couch, it wasn’t a large one, Isaac- beeing as tall as he is- had his knees bent in order to lie on it. Derek noticed the slight shiver of Isaac’s bare feet and quickly reminded himself that betas don’t have that high body heat that alphas have, so he walks over to his room and grabs the only blanket on the bed, he wasn’t keen on sleeping without it either, but the instinct to protect his pack was too powerful.

 

However when he bents down to cover Isaac's body gently he catches the smell again, a strong metallic musk, specific to Isaac. He frowns, there were no fights today, hell, there were no fights all week. He closes his eyes, focusing on his other senses more, trying to locate the source of the blood, because it could just be a scratch or even a dried up stain on his shirt, but no, the scent was much more powerful than that. Derek slowly reaches down and grabs the hem of Isaac’s hoodie and lifts it up carefully. He almost gasps at what he sees, there were lots and lots of bandages, blood on them, and dried up blood on Isaac’s skin, white lines covering his entire chest, signs that the skin was torn and after it healed it hadn’t tanned like the rest of his chest. Was someone hurting his betas, how did he not pick up on this before?

 

He suddenly hears the sound of a heartbeat racing up and looks at Isaac’s face only to see that he’s fully awake now.

 

“Please don’t be mad.” Isaac smells of fear and shame and it just makes Derek even more furious, but not at him.

 

“Tell me who!” Derek growls, barely managing words.

 

“I-I don’t remember.” Derek thinks he might be lying, scared of the person who did this, but no, his heartbeat did not confirm this.

 

“Give me the clothes you wore when you were with this person, I’ll track them down and rip them apart.” Derek’s voice was dangerously low, his fangs already making their presence known. However, Isaac just looks down at his feet, eyes glassy and Derek could already smell the salty tears even before they hit the floor. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath through his nose. “Isaac.” He says more calmly sitting down on the couch next to him.

 

“I just… I don’t want you do be disappointed in me, don’t want you to think I’m a freak.”

 

“Isaac, you were there for me when everyone else turned their backs, I could never be disappointed in you. But as your alpha I need to know what’s going on.” Isaac took a deep breath and leaned back against the couch, staring into the skyline visible thought Derek’s large windows.

 

“My dad started the beatings when I was about nine years old and they only got worse and worse. What you saw was nothing compared to what he did when I was too young to defend myself.” Derek was gridding his teeth again, because he had seen what Isaac’s father had done to him, and it took all Derek had not to rip him apart like a chew toy. “He would never beat me if I was already banged up with cuts and bruises, however. He would always give me time to heal, probably fearing that people would catch on if I was constantly limping and winching. So in that period of time when everything hurt I felt safe. It’s how I grew up… I don’t feel safe without these cuts. And I know it’s stupid, because he’s dead and I’m a werewolf and I have you… but I- I need this.”

 

“But… who... who the fuck agrees to cut up a sixteen year old?” Derek knows the world is full of creeps, but even so…

 

“It’s not just for the cuts… It was almost unbearable to be always covered in them so I tried focusing the pain into something else… you know... pleasure. But yeah, finding someone is always hard, mainly because I can never go to the same guy twice because he’ll notice that I healed way too quickly and healing too quickly is the main reason to why I need to go more often… the cuts barely last twelve hours.”

 

Derek looks at his own hands, he’s unsure of how to respond, how to make this better.

 

“Please don’t… please don’t be disappointed in me, Derek, don’t. You’re the closes thing to a decent father figure I’ve ever had… if you look down on me for this then I’ll lose it completely.

 

“No… hey, come here.” Derek pulls Isaac into his arms, he should have realized the boy was traumatised sooner, Isaac shouldn’t have had to search for comfort somewhere else, somewhere dangerous. He needs to trust Derek more, but Derek had never given him any reasons to do so.

 

“After my family died in that fire and I was all alone with my sister, I wanted to die of guilt. I would set my own skin on fire just to feel the pain that they felt.” There was a long silance, Isaac was probably processing the information and the fact that Derek was actually trying to share something intimate with him, while Derek was trying to focus his sight on anything other than Isaac's former wounds.

 

“How did you stop?” Isaac asks quietly when things get too quiet.

 

“After my sister died… I realized that hurting myself won’t make her any less dead, won’t make their suffering any less real. I guess I just moved on. And you will too, one day.”

 

“So, you’re not mad?” Isaac doesn’t pull away, but he lifts his head up to finally face Derek.

 

“No, you’re my beta, my pack member, my family. I am however disappointed that you didn’t come to me with this. That you hid this from me!”

 

“Derek… I was embarrassed, how could I come to you with this? It’s a personal sick kink that was brought on by my fucked up father. It’s not your problem.” Derek takes Isaacs face in one hand, cupping his jaw tightly.

 

“When will you guys learn that there is no such thing as ‘personal’ in a pack? Or did you miss me explaining last month to Scott how to control his knot with Allison.” Isaac giggles a bit, chocked up on his tears and in Derek's firm grip. Derek almost want’s to shake his head, he sometimes forgets that they are just sexually frustrated teenagers. “Go take a shower.” He suddenly says and releshes in Isaac's confused gasp.

 

“Derek?”

 

“Don’t question me, I want you to scrub off the dried up blood and don’t even think of putting those filthy clothes back on you.” Isaac is choked with sonfusion and almost wants to refuse, but that tone in Derek’s voice- a parental authority note that  makes him shiver

 

The only bathroom in the loft was the one connected to Derek’s bedroom. The water was only luke warm and as he was pealing his bandages away when he noticed that everything had already healed, he feels like crying but he doesn’t know why and he wants to smile, but he doesn’t know why either.

 

He needs to take a moment to breathe before opening the door to Derek’s bedroom, but it’s empty.

 

He’s completely naked and it should be ok, Derek’s seen him naked before, but now he’s not just naked he’s vulnerable, scared and powerless, in the middle of the room, like a sheep sent to laughter, so he just wollows from foot to foot looking absently across the room for a few minutes, not daring to actually leave it, until he hears a noise behind him

 

“Consensual or not I'm still going to track down each and every one of the bastards that saw you this way, who got off on seeing you suffer without even asking why and I’m going to kill them.” Derek’s in the doorway, he looks wet and he’s topless, but the dark jeans are still there, held up by a black leather belt, hair’s all messed up like he was the one to take a shower, but that’s not water on him, it’s sweat.

 

“Did you go for a run?” Isaac asks, trying to lessen the tension in the room, but Derek just steps in, gets closer to Isaac, circles him eyes focusing on Isaac's every move, like a predator closing in on it pray, or an alpha setting dominance over a beta. 

 

“Yes, I had pepped up anger inside that I didn’t want to release on you. I wanted to make sure that everything I’m doing is for you, not for my release.” Isaac bowed his head, instructions were no longer necessary, Derek was guiding him just with his eyes. He climbs on the bed and spreads himself up, lying on his back.

 

Derek growls, low and scary, but approving.

 

When he sees Derek again, he’s half transformed, fangs out, eyes red, claws sharp. He was all over Isaac in seconds, sniffing him, puffs of air tickling his skin. Isaac resists the urge to grab Derek’s broad shoulders and pull closer only because Derek seems to be studying him in a particular way.

 

“How long have you been hard?” They both know Derek knows the answer, he can smell arousal.

 

“All day.” Isaac replies, a gulping sound follows as a cold, sharp claw finds its way to his right nipple. 

 

“Wounds from an alpha take longer to heal… you know that.” It wasn’t a question, but it wasn’t a statement either.

 

“Yes… please, I need that… I need you, Derek.” A sharp intake of breath echoes though the loft and the claw pierced the skin right below the nipple, there was already a white line there, Derek just seems to be tracing it, ripping flesh, spilling red crimson blood all over his chest. “Fuck! Oh my ugh—Derek!” The pain was sharp, a constant sting, a heavenly release from the frustration and fear.

 

And then, just as Isaac loses himself in the feeling Derek pulls the claw away, then a wet sensation follows, a warm tongue traces the wound collecting the blood and dipping into the cut, rubbing over the exposed muscle.

 

“Aagh! Ow-fuck—guh!” Isaac can’t stop himself from the pants and groans and desperate thugs on Derek’s hair.

 

As Derek’s tongue reaches the top of the wound he immediately leaches onto Isaac’s nipple and sharp, long werewolf fangs breach the skin and Isaac yells and yells and if Derek hadn’t grabbed his dick at the right moment he would have came on the spot.

 

“You only come when I allow it, I hope I only have to say this once.” Derek grumbles once he frees Isaac’s bloody nipple. Another claw presses below Isaac’s other nipple and it mirrored the other one’s track. Isaac was a drooling, quivering mess by the time Derek was finished, he was dry humping the hard material of Derek’s jeans, painfully holding back his orgasm. Again the blood was licked off, but Derek spared his nipple in favor of scooting down to Isaac’s lower bits.

 

Isaac gasped in horror as lips wrapped around the head of his almost purple cock. “Derek!” He pleaded half moaning, half yelling, fearing the worst from those fangs, but he never felt them, just Derek’s warm mouth, wet tongue and the back of his throat as Derek took him all in. “Motherf—f-fuck!” The stimulation was too much, the pain was too much, it was all a very amazing _too much_.

 

“Until you get over this phase, or you find a mate worthy of you, I will be the only one who does this to you! I am your only alpha and you submit to no one else! Got that?” The growl that followed demanded Isaac to answer.

 

“Yes… yes, dad-.” Isaac gasped, he bit his lip, but Derek growled when he heard the bit off word that he knew he wasn’t allowed to hold in. “Yes, daddy.”

 

“Good boy.” Derek answered proud and satisfied. “ Now come.” He ordered again and bit down onto Isaac’s thigh, teeth sinking in deep, ripping the muscle and drawing blood.

 

“AAAH! Fuck! Shit! Ugh, ugh, uuugh…” Isaac panted away as the rush of the orgasm ran through him, shaking his body and making his cock spill out on his stomach again and again in a blinding, white heat of pleasure that coursed through his entire body and left him numb, week, damaged, ruined... complete.

 

***

 

By the time his body calms down from the high he’s broken, spent and tired, he feels safe and it’s all bliss as he closes his eyes, but he wakes up probably half an hour later, Derek’s next to him, he realised that even before opening his eyes, Derek's scent strong. He was on the bed, next to him, reading a book, he was still topless but in sweat pants and the sheets under them were brand new.

 

He notices he was still naked, but his chest was covered in bandages again, the sting was still there, however.

 

“Sorry.” Isaac huffs in a raw worn out voice.

 

“Why?” Derek doesn’t look at him, but his voice is also pleasantly soft.

 

“I fell asleep and you didn’t get a chance to… you know…” He felt Derek was hard before, so there was no hiding it.

 

“I took care of it. Tonight wasn’t about me, it was about you.” It’s quiet again and Isaac almost falls back asleep when he hears Derek’s voice.

 

“I’ll explain everything to the pack tomorrow, with as less detail as possible, of course.” He knows it's not a choise, he has o explain, everyone will smell Derek on him and might get the wrong idea.

 

“I don’t really mind you telling them. Besides, it’s not like we’re you’re average neighborhood werewolf pack.” He sees Derek smile and it almost makes his heart jump out of his chest. “I mean, I’m obviously fucked in the head, but then there’s Scott, who has no idea what he’s doing half of the time, Stiles, who isn’t even a werewolf and that’s not even the beginning of his problems, Peter, who… well, you just have to assume he’s plotting on killing you every time he smiles, Lydia who screams her head off when someone dies, Allison who’s supposed to be killing werewolves not kissing them and Boyd… I don’t even want to know what he’s demons are.” Derek actually laughs, a loud, rare sound filling the room and it also makes Isaac smile.

 

“And then there’s me, the alpha who keeps fucking up.” Derek confesses, tone going a bit on the sad side.

 

“Hey, you’re an amazing alpha.”

 

“I made mistakes.”

 

“Anyone can make mistakes, but it takes someone special to fix them and you did, you’re willing to die for any of us any day, that’s why you’ll always be my alpha.” Derek pulls Isaac closer and kisses his forehead. Isaac was the first werewolf he made and he couldn’t have made a better choice, in fact, if all his other choices were wrong, he would still be happy just for this right one.

 

“I would never die for Stiles, though, don’t exaggerate it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Plotting this all night has left me all red, puffy eyed, so I hope you enjoyed daddy Derek. lol


End file.
